If you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones
by Mrs.Crookshanks
Summary: Alguns dias depois da Batalha de Hogwats e todos ainda estão tentando lidar com as perdas e o medo. Hermione acorda no meio da noite, e precisa ser salva. Ele está lá para salva-la, mas acaba sendo salvo por ela também. Eles se encontram como luz, no meio da escuridão. One-shot.


Quando ela acorda, ela se lembra dos gritos, do sangue, das maldições. Remo Lupin está morto. Nymphadora Tonks, morta. Colin, morto. Fred ... Fred, também morto. _Seus olhos vazios encaram o nada, com um fantasma de sorriso ainda gravado nos seus lábios._Harry, instalado nos grandes braços de Hagrid, enquanto Voldemort grita e grita e sua voz penetram na sua mente até sentir dor, se contorcendo enquanto a voz dele se torna um pouco menos e depois da voz de Bellatrix se confunde com o máximo, sussurrando que ela não passa sangue ruim, seus pais ficam os próximos, Ron fica próximo ... Ela acorda em um salto, quase cai na cama, ou fica presa na garganta, suor frio e pega pelas costas. Ela acorda, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pois percebe o mesmo que tenha acordado, tudo ainda é real. Terrivelmente real. Ela corre na porta do quarto, sem Ginny ouvir um barulho graças aos pés que ela sempre lembra de colocar na sua cama, todas as noites, tentando chegar ou tocar mais depressa no único banheiro que a família Weasley divide na Toca.

Seus joelhos batem no piso frio enquanto ela vira para uma privada e despeja todo o conteúdo do jantar, tocando e gemendo. Os calafrios tomando conta do seu corpo, assim como os soluços. Ela ainda está com os dedos quebrados e rolados pelo seu rosto, com uma visão tão embaçada que não consegue registrar quem são as mãos que afastam seu cabelo, enquanto mais uma contração força na comida para seu corpo.

"Tudo bem ... você está bem." Ela tinha uma voz _dele_ , suave e baixa, tão perto do seu ouvido que podia sentir sua respiração. Ela mal consegue corar apenas na situação degradante que encontra. A voz dele, tão calma e reconfortante, que ela sente ainda mais vontade de chorar. "Eu to com você, eu to here ..." Ele está seguro nos braços enquanto todo o corpo da menina - mulher - transe e sacode com uma solução angustiante que ela deseja. O coração dele quebra enquanto tenta segurar as lágrimas, vendo uma mulher que sempre viu como mais forte, mais inteligente, mais inativo, quebrar na frente dele, na quarta, sexta vez? Já estava perdendo as contas. "Estou com você." Ele diz apenas um sussurro, esperando que ela consiga ouvir apenas da rouquidão de sua voz.

_Precise ser forte para ela_ , ele pensa enquanto engole ou caro que forma sua garganta e afaga os cabelos revoltos que sempre, sempre amou, agora suados e mais embaraçados que nunca.

Se essa foi a primeira vez que essa mesma cena foi repetida, algumas pessoas já estão saindo da cama, batendo na porta fechada do banheiro, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e estava tudo bem. Mas depois dos últimos dias, sempre alguém acordou na Toca, em situação igual ou similar. Acordado por pesadelos ou mantidos por pés no mundo real. Ninguém julgaria ninguém por acordar aos gritos, chorando ou vomitando. Todos tiveram seus momentos.

Ronald continuou afagando os cabelos de Hermione, mantendo-os firmes em seus braços, no chão do banheiro, até que suas soluções se tornassem inferiores. Se tivessem passados dias, ele não seria importaria. Ele sopra suavemente os cabelos molhados de sua testa quando uma voz dela, tão miúda, chamou seu nome.

"Ron ..." Todo o corpo dela parece lutar com uma tentativa de falar. "Ron, des- _desculpe_ ..." _Soluço. _"Não queria ter te acordado ..." Ele mexe no seu aperto, se está sentindo falta, mas está se recusando a olhar nos olhos.

"Ei ..." De algum jeito ele deixou aquela garota - sua garota? - se sentir envergonhada por precisar de ajuda, não ela, depois de ter sido tão forte. Ele levanta seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, gentilmente. "Eu já estava acordado Mione. Não se preocupe comigo." Ele olha dentro de seus olhos tão grandes e tão castanhos, molhados e vermelhos, seu rosto uma mistura de poeira e algo que ele não conseguiu identificar. Ela estava uma bagunça, tão vulnerável e machucada que também tinha que segurar também para não cair no choro.

"O-Obrigado" Ela sussurra, fungando o nariz e tentando limpar o rosto com as mãos vacilantes e trêmulos. "Você parece estar sempre me salvando" Ela usa um sorriso e ele usa retribuir, lembrando todas as vezes que ele salva a mesma coisa, sentado no banheiro do Shell Cottage, sentado no banheiro masculino da Torre da Grifinória, aqui sentado no mesmo banheiro, no quarto e até nos jardins da casa. Seu peito se encheu de um orgulho sutil.

"Estou os seus serviços." Ele brinca, mesmo que aquela fosse a maior verdade do mundo. Trazendo-a mais para perto, sem precisar perguntar os porquês, pois ele já sabia de todos os pesadelos e todos os porquês se acordar chorando e gritando e vomitando. "Molhe o rosto e tomo um pouco de água, você pode fazer outro lado da porta" Ele disse depositando um leve beijo na sua testa, levantando-o em seguida e levantando-o com ele. Ele fica seguro quando fica vacilado em seus pés separados, abraçando-o até que ela fique firme. Nesse momento, abra tudo ou gostaria de dizer: que era linda, que protegia, que amava, que deus amava ... Meu Deus como amava ... Suspirando e contra a vontade, ele se desviou quando foi postado por outro lado da porta, tentando uma privacidade.

Foram apenas alguns minutos de espera até Hermione sair timidamente do banheiro, ainda com a aparência de uma latada e úmida, com o rosto úmido, mas o mais recomendado é que você poderia esperar. Ela sorriu tristemente para garoto - homem - postado com o rosto distorcido em preocupação, que salva mais vezes o que ele poderia imaginar, que ela, meu deus, amava mais o que poderia dizer. Ainda.

"Como você está? Quer dizer além de se sentir horrível, obviamente ..." Ele carrega nas palavras, por ser muito mais engraçado do que Hermione precisa agora. Ela, porém, apenas sorriu mais, satisfeita internamente com o quanto todas as palavras dele fazemiam-o sentido.

"Melhor" Ela corou, traz cor para o rosto pálido de olheiras escuras. "Obrigado a você." Ele não pode não ser trazido para perto, não é quando ela olha para esse caminho. Ficando mais perto do que antes permite, vencendo a timidez e as garantias, coloque suas testas juntas.

"Odeio ver você assim." Ele diz e sua voz não é mais o que um sussurro, eles estão tão perto de quanto já estiveram. Ela poderia contar cada sarda do seu nariz comprido, ele poderia ver todas as sombras dos olhos escuros dela. "Queira poder tirar toda sua dor." Ele chorou, porque ela estava viva, apesar de tudo, por poder sentir-se tão perto, por poder dizer tudo o que sempre quis para ela, por não precisar do dedo que ela não era especial para ele.

"Gostaria de fazer o mesmo com você." Ela sussurrou de volta para ele, apesar da timidez, apesar das inseguranças. Passando seus braços por baixo dos dele, agarrando-se as suas costas largas, quebrou contato visual apenas para colocar sua cabeça em seu peito, respirando-o.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione. Dê um tempo, e vai ficar. Tem que ficar, não, é?" Ela devorou as suas palavras, tentando absorve-las da maneira certa. Sabendo que ele queria dizer mais do que falava, pois agora eles poderiam viver sem medo, sem missão, sem uma próxima coisa das trevas para ter que encontrar e destruir, eles teriam tempo, para curar, para não sentir medo, para viver.

Apenas alguns minutos, apenas alguns minutos roubados, antes de separar e separar, depois que uma luz é recebida em um dos quartos, registrada que não eram os únicos com problemas para dormir. Voltando para seus quartos, nenhum deles conseguiu dormir de novo, ainda havia muito terror e pesar em ambas as almas. Mas Ron e Hermione não choraram mais, nem naquela noite, pois esperavam um novo mundo e mais brilhantes que aguardavam, e para suas sortes, estava apenas uma porta ao lado.


End file.
